


I Wanna Be Love By You

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Top Louis, harry loves Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Czy przyjdzie kiedyś ktoś, kto powie mi, że kocha, że takiego jakim jestem pragnął i chciał?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Love By You

**Author's Note:**

> Shot zawiera teksty piosenki Ich Troje - Za ten papieros

Na ten papieros tuż po…

\- Tak, tak, tak. Dokładnie tam Lou. - Harry mocno dochodzi pomiędzy ich klatki piersiowe, a Louis pcha jeszcze kilka razy i również osiąga swój orgazm.

Leżą tak przez chwilę wymęczeni, jednak gdy tylko Louisa znajduje w sobie jakiekolwiek pokłady energii, wysuwa się z Harry’ego. Sięga do swoich jeansów skopanych gdzieś na podłodze i wyciąga paczkę Marlboro oraz zapalniczkę.

Siada na brzegu łóżka, ostro się zaciągając oraz rzucając przedmioty w kierunku Harry’ego.

A on wciąż leży na łóżku i nie wie co zrobić. Tak bardzo chciałby teraz dotknąć Louisa, pocałować go, poprzytulać. Ale wie, że to niemożliwe, więc łapie za zapalniczkę i odpala własnego papierosa.

Siedzą tak w ciszy, jakby zupełnie nic się pomiędzy nimi nie wydarzyło, jakby byli obcymi ludźmi.

Nim sobie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę Louis zakłada na siebie swoje ubrania i wychodzi, szepcząc “pa pa”.

~*~

… i na ten szampan tuż przed.

\- Wygraliśmy! - Wykrzykuje Louis, nalewając szampana do kieliszków. Harry siedzi obok niego i uśmiecha się do niego wdzięcznie, kiedy otrzymuje swój kieliszek.

Nagle, kiedy Harry pije już swoją trzecią lampkę, Louis pochyla się nad nim i szepcze mu do ucha. - Chciałbym mieć twojego penisa w swoich ustach.

Na to Harry zachłystuje i wylewa zawartość swojego kieliszka na siebie i Louisa.

Ten śmieje się tylko perliście. - Oj Hazza, Hazza. Chodź musimy się przebrać - mówi i pociąga wciąż zdezorientowanego Harry’ego za klapę jego marynarki.

Idą korytarzem w kierunku przebieralni, a kiedy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamykają, Louis przyszpila Harry’ego do ściany i zaczyna go namiętnie całować. Reszty możecie się już tylko domyślić.

 

To jest chore wiem, lecz z tobą to inaczej jest.

~*~

Na pocałunek w tę noc…

Jest już nieco po północy. Na parkiecie znajduje się mnóstwo pijanych ciał wirujących w tańcu. Wśród nich jest również Harry. Nie ma jednego stałego partnera i jedynie ociera się co jakiś czas o przypadkowe osoby.

Louis uważnie mu się przygląda ze swojego miejsca przy barze. Przygryza wargę na jego kocie ruchy oraz szybko dopija swoje piwo, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć do niego.

Podchodzi do Harry’ego od tyłu, przybliżając swoje krocze do jego pośladków.

Tańczą trochę, wciąż się o siebie ocierając. W końcu Louisa ma dość i bierze Harry’ego za rękę, prowadząc go do toalety. Wchodzi do pierwszej kabiny i zaczyna go namiętnie całować.

Harry robi się coraz bardziej napalony. Już ma sięgnąć do rozporka Louisa, kiedy ten nagle przerywa - Chyba nie myślisz, że zrobimy to tutaj w tej brudnej toalecie? - Mówi, zostawiając Harry’ego samego z bolącą erekcją.

Osuwa się on po ścianie i szepcze. - I tak zadzwonisz, za dzień lub dwa...

 

~*~

… i na stosunek w dzień.

Jest godzina czternasta, a Harry siedzi w swoim pokoju hotelowym i ogląda telewizję. Nagle ktoś natarczywie zaczyna pukać do drzwi. Zdziwiony wstaje i krzyczy. - Już idę, pali się czy co?

Na progu znajduje Louisa uśmiechającego się szelmowsko. Nie powinien być zdziwiony, w końcu minęły dwa dni od tamtej nocy w klubie.

\- Mogę wejść?

I oczywiście Harry go wpuszcza. - Po co przyszedłeś, Lou? - Pyta, chociaż doskonale zna odpowiedź.

“Na wylot już cię znam, a jednak zgadzam się”.

Louis odwraca się do niego i zmniejsza dystans pomiędzy nimi. - Nie mogę odwiedzić swojego przyjaciela? - Mówi i zaczyna całować Harry’ego po szyi. Harry jęczy i nie ma siły z tym walczyć. Łapie Louisa za tyłek i prowadzi go na łóżko.

Całują się łapczywie, walcząc o dominację. Louis przewraca ich tak, że teraz on jest na górze, siedząc okrakiem na Harrym. Ociera swoimi pośladkami o jego penisa, a ten jedynie skamle cicho - Louis proszę.

Szatyn pochyla się i szepcze konspiracyjnie do jego ucha. - O co prosisz, H?

Harry jęczy i wypycha swoje biodra do przodu.

\- Powiedz to. - Louis nadal się droczy.

\- Pieprz mnie. - Mówi w końcu Harry.

\- Och, z przyjemnością. - Louis uśmiecha się szeroko i wyciąga z tylnej kieszeni swojej jeansów lubrykant i prezerwatywy i rzuca je na łóżko. Oczywiście, że on to wszystko sobie zaplanował.

Odpina rozporek Harry’ego i ściąga z niego spodnie wraz z bokserkami. - Taki chętny - mruczy, kiedy widzi już nabrzmiałego penisa Harry’ego.

Bierze lubrykant do swojej ręki, nakłada go na swoje palce i bez zbędnych ceregieli wkłada swój palec do dziurki Harry’ego aż do samego knykcia.

\- Ach - jęczy Harry, wyginając się lekko w łuk.

\- Lubisz to uczucie prawda, kiedy masz coś w sobie, nakręca cię to, prawda?

Harry tylko powoli kiwa głową.

\- Powiedz to - nalega Louis.

\- Tak - sapie Harry, pieprząc się już teraz na dwóch palcach Louisa.

\- Moja mała dziwka - mówi Louis i bierze się do ostro do roboty, wykonując swoimi palcami nożycowate ruchy wewnątrz Harry’ego.

Kiedy uważa, że jest on już wystarczająco rozciągnięty, Louis ściąga swoją koszulkę oraz spodenki, pod którymi nie ma absolutnie nic, w końcu przyszedł tu tylko w jednym celu i zakłada prezerwatywę na swojego penisa.

Jednym szybkim ruchem wślizguje się we wnętrze Harry’ego i zaczyna go ostro pieprzyć. Nie trwa to długo, nim obydwoje dochodzą.

Harry leży sponiewierany na łóżku, biorąc głębokie wdechy, aby dojść do siebie. Louis za to zwija pełną prezerwatywę i wrzuca ją do pobliskiego kosza. Chwyta chusteczkę z pobliskiego pudełka, wyciera się, a następnie chwyta swoje spodnie.

“Ubierasz się  
Odwracasz twarz  
Bez zbędnych słów  
To wszystko już?”

Harry nie chce, by i tym razem tak to się skończyło, dlatego proponuje. - Może zostaniesz?

Louis zerka na niego z grymasem wypisanym na twarzy. - Ale po co?

\- Moglibyśmy pooglądać razem film albo coś?

\- Przecież ty dobrze wiesz, że to gra Harry. - Mówi pewnie Louis.

I to uderza w Harry’ego jak rozpędzony pociąg. Tak dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nigdy Louis mu tego wprost nie powiedział. W dodatku nie z taką nonszalancją w głosie.

\- Tak wiem, ale…

Ale Louisa już nie było.

~*~

Harry nie potrafi zasnąć. Zbyt wiele myśli przebiega przez jego głowę, powodując, że jedynie przewraca się z boku na bok na swoim hotelowym łóżku.

W końcu nie mogąc znaleźć sobie odpowiedniej pozycji, wstaje i siada w samych bokserkach na parapecie, wpatrując się przez okno na nocne niebo pełne gwiazd. Przejeżdża palcem po szybie i zastanawia się.

\- Czy przyjdzie kiedyś ktoś, kto powie mi, że kocha, że takiego jakim jestem pragnął i chciał?  
I będzie tylko ze mną przez wszystkie dni i noce. Zostaniesz sam, sam siebie będziesz miał ...  
i kochał …

Łzy spływają z jego policzków, ale wie, że nie może dłużej tego ciągnąć, bo krzywdzi tylko samego siebie. Musi się w końcu przeciwstawić Louisowi. Teraz, kiedy jutro kończą trasę, to będzie idealny moment.

~*~

Właśnie są w jakimś domu na imprezie z powodu zakończenia trasy. Jednak Harry nie ma zbytniej ochoty na zabawę, dlatego zaszywa się w jednym z pokoi na piętrze. Po prostu tam siedzi, czekając, aż nadejdzie taka godzina, że ludzie nie będą przejmowali się tym, że wyszedł z imprezy. Bo przecież on tam jest, to inni go nie widzą.

Jednak po jakimś czasie drzwi się otwierają i Harry wcale nie jest zaskoczony.

\- Harry, brachu, wszędzie cię szukałem. Chowasz się czy co? - Louis podchodzi do niego i siada na jego kolanach. Owija ramiona wokół szyi Harry’ego i bardzo łatwo jest wyczuć od niego odór alkoholu. - Tęskniłem. - Wyznaje, nachylając się.

Harry jednak szybko przytomnieje. - Louis zostaw. - Zabiera jego ręce ze swojej szyi i rzuca go na łóżko, samemu wstając.

Louis wygląda na strasznie zdezorientowanego. Nie przywykł do tego, że Harry mu odmawia. - Haz…

\- Nie mów tak do mnie! - wrzeszczy brunet, ulegając kłębiącym się w nim emocjom. - Nie mów do mnie tak, jakby ci na mnie zależało. Jakbym nie był tylko twoją grą, zabawką czy czymkolwiek innym.

\- Harry…

\- Odpowiedz mi - mówi, przybliżając się do Louisa. - Czy warto jest poświęcić dla mnie noc i dzień? Coś więcej niż tylko kilkadziesiąt minut jak ci się zachce?

Louis spuszcza głowę i milczy.

“Już taki z ciebie zimny drań”

\- Tak myślałem - zrezygnowany Harry wychodzi z pokoju, zostawiając pewien etap swojego życia za sobą. Cóż, przynajmniej tak myśli.

“I kiedyś powiem ci: Adieu”

~*~

Mijają dwa tygodnie, a Harry wcale nie czuje się lepiej. Od tego czasu nie widział się z Louisem i wie, że zakończenie z nim tej pokręconej relacji to najlepsze co mógł zrobić, jednak to nie niweluje jego uczuć względem drugiego chłopaka, które na przestrzeni czasu zdążyły się pojawić i mocno osiedliły się w jego sercu, nie chcąc się stamtąd wydostać.

Z jego rozmyślań wyrywa go pukanie do drzwi. Podchodzi do nich powolnym krokiem i bez patrzenia przez wizjer je otwiera.

Zaskakuje go widok Louisa.

To nie tak, że nie spodziewał się jego przyjścia. Na drugi i trzeci dzień Harry tylko nasłuchiwał czy ktoś czasem nie dzwoni do jego drzwi oraz sprawdzał telefon co pięć minut, wmawiając sobie, że gdyby Louis zadzwonił, byłby w stanie go ponownie odrzucić.

Jednak nic takiego wtedy się nie stało i kilka dni temu Harry uznał, że prawdopodobnie Louis zdał sobie sprawę z pewnych rzeczy i przestanie go nachodzić.

Najwyraźniej się mylił.

A w obecnej chwili jego tęsknota jest tak wielka, że nie wie, czy uda mu się przeciwstawić Louisowi.

\- Cześć - mówi szatyn, zerkając na Harry’ego zza swojej roztrzepanej grzywki. - Mogę wejść?

Harry się zastanawia, jednak w głębi duszy wie, że pewne sprawy nadal są niedokończone i lepiej porozmawiać o tym teraz, niż zostawiać na przyszłość, kiedy ponowne spotkanie mogłoby boleć jeszcze bardziej.

Dlatego Harry się odsuwa i wpuszcza Louisa do środka, zaprowadzając go do kuchni oraz proponując mu kubek herbaty, ten się zgadza, siadając przy kuchennym stole, a brunet bierze się za jej przygotowywanie, stojąc do szatyna tyłem.

\- Harry ja… - zaczyna Louis, kiedy ma już kubek herbaty w swoich rękach. - Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że… warto.

I co? O czym on w ogóle mówi. Brunet był przekonany, że przyszedł on tu po to zawsze, a on nie dość, że wygląda, jakby całkowicie stracił swoją całą pewność siebie to jeszcze mówi jakieś całkowicie niezrozumiane rzeczy.

\- Warto co Louis? - Pyta Harry, naprawdę zdezorientowany.

\- Umm. - Szatyn bierze łyk herbaty, nie spiesząc się z odpowiedzią. - Byłem przekonany, że to, co jest między nami, to jedynie platoniczna relacja, że w każdej chwili jestem w stanie to przerwać. Ale teraz, kiedy nie miałem z tobą kontaktu od dwóch tygodni, zdałem sobie sprawę, że tęsknię za tobą Haz i… i nie chodzi mi tylko o seks - mówi, drapiąc się po karku. - Zacząłem zauważać, że brakuje mi też innych rzeczy, na które u nikogo innego zupełnie nie zwracam uwagi.

Louis wstaje i podchodzi do Harry’ego. - Dla ciebie warto jest poświęć noc i dzień - wyznaje i zaczyna go całować.

A Harry się nie opiera, bo czy nie tego właśnie pragnął?

~*~

Za ten papieros tuż po…

Obydwoje dochodzą w tym samym czasie. Wyrównują swoje oddechy. Louis sięga po swoje spodnie i wyjmuje paczkę papierosów oraz zapalniczkę, ale tym razem nie siada w nogach łóżka, tylko siada, opierając się o poduszki.

Odpala papierosa, a Harry leży obok niego i zastanawia czy może się do niego przytulić, lecz nie musi się zastanawiać, gdyż Louis pokazuje mu gestem ręki, aby się przybliżył.

Więc Harry to robi. Kładzie się w poprzek łóżka, kładąc głowę na podołku Louisa, a wolna ręka natychmiastowo znajduje się we włosach młodszego, przeczesując jego gęste loki.

Harry mruczy z zachwytu, tak długo czekał na coś takiego.

I tym razem nie pali swojego własnego papierosa, unosi się delikatnie i całuje Louisa, wdychając charakterystyczny zapach nikotyny.

~*~

… i za ten szampan tuż przed.

\- Już jestem! - woła Harry, kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania, a przestraszony Louis oparza się zapalniczką. To i tak jedna z wielu przygód, które mu się dzisiaj wydarzyły, ale nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć.

Kończy zapalanie dwóch świeczek, a następnie podkłada swój kciuk pod zimną wodę. - W kuchni! - odkrzykuje, mając nadzieję, że Harry’emu spodoba się jego niespodzianka.

\- Wow - mówi młodszy, kiedy wchodzi do pomieszczenia i widzi na stole dwa talerze pysznego spaghetti. - Sam to wszystko zrobiłeś? - Śmieje się, podchodząc do swojego ukochanego.

Louis patrzy tylko na niego, bo cóż… wszyscy wiedzą, że on i kuchenka nigdy nie zostaną przyjaciółmi. - Nie marudź, tylko siadaj.

Jedzą w miłej i ciepłej atmosferze. Harry wciąż nie może w to uwierzyć. Jeszcze tak niedawno mógł jedynie pomarzyć o czymś takim, a teraz faktycznie to się dzieje. I nie, nie jest między nimi idealnie, ale starają się i idzie im to coraz lepiej.

Kiedy kończą, Louis podchodzi do lodówki i wyciąga z niej szampana. - A teraz napijmy się, misiu.

Harry marszczy brwi i pyta - Wino nie byłoby lepsze?

\- Nie - mówi Louis, a następnie dodaje. - Ponieważ mamy za co świętować. Za nas Harry. I za naszą miłość.

Stukają się kieliszkami, a potem lądują na kanapie. Cóż, przed nimi jeszcze długa noc…

~*~

Za pocałunek w tę noc…

\- Nie, nie, nie… - Harry wierci się w tę i z powrotem na łóżku, krzycząc wniebogłosy.

Louis budzi się i przeciera zdezorientowany oczy, gdy dociera jednak do niego stan jego ukochanego, zaczyna szybko potrząsać jego ramieniem. - Harry, Harry.

\- Nie! - Brunet wymachuje rękami, więc Louis musi go przytrzymać. Następnie nachyla się nad młodszym i składa buziaka prosto na wargach swojej miłości.

Harry natychmiastowo otwiera oczy i oddycha głęboko.

Louis bierze go w ramiona i kołysze go uspokajająco w przód i w tył. - No już, cichutko. To był tylko zły sen - szepcze do jego ucha.

Harry uspokaja się i wtula się ufnie w ciało szatyna.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co ci się śniło? - Pyta Louis.

Brunet kiwa przecząco głową. Starszy widzi, że ten wciąż się boi, dlatego bierze jego twarz w dłonie i wszędzie składa lekkie pocałunki. Na czole, na policzku, na nosie. - Louis, Louis przestań. To łaskocze.

Obydwoje wybuchają głośnym śmiechem.

Kiedy im przechodzi. Louis kładzie się na łóżku, a Harry na klatce piersiowej szatyna. - Dobranoc, kruszynko - to ostatnie słowa, jakie słyszy przed snem.

~*~

… i za stosunek w dzień.

Harry stoi nad patelnią w samych bokserkach i smaży im naleśniki na śniadanie, podśpiewując sobie cicho do piosenki lecącej w radiu. Jest całkowicie nieświadomy tego, że Louis wpatruję się w niego już od kilku minut.

W końcu szatyn ma dość biernego wpatrywania i zachodzi młodszego od tyłu, składając czułe pocałunki na jego łopatkach.

\- Louis, przestań. Dekoncentrujesz mnie - jęczy Harry.

\- Może taki jest mój cel? - Mówi bezczelnie Louis, następnie przysysa się do skóry Harry’ego, tworząc tam malinkę, a dłonią pociera jego erekcję.

Tego Harry już nie wytrzymuje, więc wyłącza palnik i odwraca się przodem do szatyna, atakując jego wargi swoimi.

Nie odsuwając się od siebie, Louis popycha młodszego na stół i całują się tak przez kilka minut.

Następnie Harry odwraca się tyłem do szatyna, opierając się o mebel, wypinając w jego stronę swoje pośladki. Louis jednym szybkim ruchem osuwa z niego bokserki oraz to samo robi ze swoimi.

Podkłada dwa palce do buzi Harry’ego, a ten ssie je bez sprzeciwu.

Kiedy są odpowiednio nawilżone, Louis wkłada je bez ostrzeżenia do dziurki bruneta, zdaje sobie sprawę, że i tak jest już dość rozciągnięty.

\- Louis proszę - sapie Harry.

A Louis się nie droczy i szybko zakłada prezerwatywę, tylko jednym płynnym ruchem wsuwając się w niego, dając mu tyle przyjemności, ile tylko jest w stanie.

Harry dochodzi z głośnym jękiem na ustach, a Louis pieprzy jego orgazm, póki sam nie osiąga spełnienia.

Zmęczeni kładą się na stole i wpatrują się w swoje oczy.

\- Kocham cię - wyznaje Louis.

I to pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry słyszy od Louisa te słowa, ale na pewno nie ostatni.


End file.
